Naruto: Yoake no Kami
by Crimsonwheel
Summary: For how long would you keep striking a beast before it strikes you back? For how long could you remain unbeknown to the hatred that resides in its heart? What will happen when your actions comes back to haunt you? The Three Great Factions will find out the answers when they crumble under the power of the God!.
1. Dawn

**A.N-**

 **Disclaimer - Me? Own Naruto? You're kidding, right?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The world was now a complete mess.

It was night yet the sky was shining as bright as if it was daytime. The moon was shining so bright that it was giving an impression of the Sun itself. Added to that, it looked like a giant red eye with ripple pattern spreading over it and had nine tomoe embedded onto it.

The moon was acting as a caster for the most powerful genjutsu the humankind has ever seen, it was engulfing the world in the sweet embrace of **_Mugen Tsukuyomi: 無限月読 (Infinite Tsukuyomi)_**. Everyone across the ninja world was devoured in cocoon like structure, which were affixed to the roots of _**Shinju** (God Tree)._

And due to this, for the first time since its creation, Elemental Nation was at peace. All of its people were trapped in an unending series of dreams of their own desires. They were living an illusion, which was far better than the reality itself. The illusion was turning their wishes into virtual reality, making them feel what they always wanted to feel, making them see the things they desiderate for.

But unbeknownst to all of them, _Shinju_ was callously devouring their chakra and was transferring it to none other than the _Rabbit Goddess_ itself.

The said goddess was fighting her final fight for the thing that was her from the the very beginning... _Chakra_.

 _~~Unknown Dimension~~_

 _Kaguya Otsutsuki_ , also known as the Rabbit Goddess or Progenitor of Chakra, is a pale skinned, attractively young looking woman. She has pure white eyes, and her eyebrows were cut very short and round— a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. She has two brown horns that stuck out from her head and a third eye that is in the centre of her forehead. Her nails are very long and were adorning black nail polish on them. She also possessed unrealistic long and straight silver hair that went down far pass her feet. She was wearing a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown.

Right now, Kaguya was floating up high in the air and had a look of utter concentration adorning her beautiful face. She with her pale white _Byakugan_ was gazing down at the ground and was gawping at a certain blonde haired teen.

She had tried everything to make this idiot's will crumble, she had killed his best friend, his teammate, his sensei and even that stupid one eyed Uchiha, but even after everything this boy was still sane and was still trying to save the Elemental Nation, so that they can achieve that so called dream of Peace.

She has to find out a way to defeat him, otherwise her million years of planning and wait will be wasted away for nothing and she cannot let that happen. She quickly had to remove this last obstacle from her path, and after that she will reunite the Chakra and will finally be able to avenge the death of her beloved son _Black Zetsu_.

She first thought that by killing the _Indra's_ reincarnation will guarantee her the victory, but her plan didn't worked out that well, as even at the verge of his death, Sasuke Uchiha was able to transfer **_Indra's_** _Yin_ half to Naruto Uzumaki, the present reincarnation of **_Asura_**.

Even she, who have almost infinite amount of chakra, could tell that Naruto's own chakra was very much a match for her own. She understood that the chakra inside of Naruto was massive, and was constantly growing more powerful due to the influence of the _Bijuus_. After getting the _Yin Release,_ Naruto was even able to overpower her in both speed and strength.

"Kaguya!." Naruto shouted, which brought Kaguya out of her deliberation. " You had done enough, Because of you...new sacrifices are made, as long as you're still here I guess peace can't be achieved, and I cannot let that happen. I won't fail them!" he finished his statement in a tenebrous tone, as he remembered the sacrifices of his teammates and Sensei.

Kaguya after hearing Naruto's speech, chortled. "You idiot, peace is never going to happen. Humans are nefarious creatures, they will always choose war over the peace to clear the disputes between them. You keep repeating those naive of words of yours only to comfort yourself, but look at what happened. _Uchiha Sasuke_ is dead, _Indra_ is dead and the only one left, is you... _Asura_." Kaguya shouted in an emotionless tone.

Naruto tensed a little when he heard her babbling, on the outside he may deny with her but deep down he knew that everything she said was right, true peace can never be achieved. The peace for which his all his precious people died will eventually evanesce in the future. But he cannot let his precious people's sacrifices go in vain, so he will fight for the peace, even if it remains for a very short time.

Seeing that the battle they were having would be continuing soon. He opened his hand, and one of his **_Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball)_** entered his hand, before it took the shape of a staff. The **_Gudōdamas (Truth-Seeking Balls)_** are small black colored sphere which are capable of turning anything they touch into nothing. Anything that touched them simply turned into nothing, be it energy or physical matter. The only weakness they had is _Senjutsu_.

Naruto didn't move an inch, as he stared at Kaguya with an emotionless expression. His thought were currently clouded by rage that was overflowing inside him due to his best friend's death, but no matter how much angry he was, he still couldn't do anything to her, as he knew that charging stupidly huge energy attacks meant nothing against her, because she will eventually absorb the energy from them. So instead of charging head on, he let out a hollow laugh, before planting his hand on the ground. "We will see." said Naruto, as his **_Gudōdama_** staff took a shape of rectangular shield in front of him.

"Uzumaki!, I won't let you do anything" The woman snarled, her _Rinnesharingan (Saṃsāra Copy Wheel Eye)_ rippled menacingly, soon a portal unexpectedly appeared below Naruto, forcing him to use his _Sharrinnegan (Copy Wheel Eye Of Saṃsāra)_ ability **_Amenotejikara (Heavenly Hand Power)_** as he vanished in a trail of purple flames, only to reappear right behind Kaguya.

Kaguya immediately noticed his presence due to her sensing ability and quickly spun around. "You think you can defeat me!" she all but growled as she swung her hand to slash Naruto, however Naruto tilted his head to the side just in time managing himself to dodge **_Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (All-Killing Ash Bones)._**

Using the speed and Byakugan as her advantage, the silver haired beauty continued to engage Naruto in a close combat battle. She kept on charging, but Naruto was able to predict her every move, suddenly he opened his right eye to reveal the fabled _Sharrinnegan_. And due to the reflexes and speed that comes with _Sharrinegan_ he was able to doge her next move easily, he intercepted and swung his right hand to punch her hard in the face, that mere attack was enough to send her flying down to the ground.

"Damn you!" cursed Kaguya weakly as she rose from her position and took off to the sky and dashed towards Naruto, but Naruto was already prepared for her attack as the ethereal warrior of Uchiha clan ~ ** _Susano'o_** flared around him to protect him from the incoming attack of Rabbit Goddess. A bow then materialized in **_Susano'o's_** hand creating a archer with a purple colored arrow. Ethereal Black flames of **_Amaterasu_** sprouted at the edge of the arrow. Naruto not wasting a second, fired the arrow at Kaguya.

"Out of my way!" Kaguya shouted as she used her Godly power to slice down the arrow, surprising the blonde. Chakra began to flare around her as it started to form a **_Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball)_** , she fired the ball at the still surprised Naruto. Naruto easily dodged the ball with the help of his own **_Gudōdama_** . Noticing that Kaguya was still focused on her technique, he again used **_Amenotejikara_** and vanished in a purple blur.

"Well…good-bye, Otsutsuki Kaguya." The blonde stated as he appeared right behind the Rabbit Goddess, the blond brought both of his hands together showing the _Yin_ and _Yang_ symbol that represented both the _Sun_ and the _Crescent Moon._

However Kaguya noticed this, as she had already sensed his presence right behind her and before he could put his hands on her back a huge chunk of **_Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (All-Killing Ash Bones)_** sprouted from her bare back, stabbing him all over his body, some even managed to pierce his lungs and heart.

"Yes it is indeed goodbye" Kaguya said while smirking in satisfaction as she saw painful expression on Naruto's face. "Without your friend…Uchiha Sasuke, you're nothing against me boy. You may have. _Mangekyou Sharingan_ and _Sharrinnegan_ , but you lack the experience. I have won the war, now I will take my chakra b-."

'POOF'

"..." She gasped in surprise when suddenly four yellow colored chakra arms erupted out of the ground. Two of them grabbed her feet with chakra enhanced hold and the other two grabbed her hands. She tried to use **_Togebari (Rabbit Hair Needles)_** on the blonde but her attempts proved to be futile, as her technique was unable to penetrate his **_Gudōdama_** shield.

"Well, this is checkmate." Naruto said in an impassive tone. Before Kaguya could do anything, he planted both of his hands on the woman's chest, the silver haired woman gasped, as she was suddenly being pulled by a huge amount of gravitational force.

"Go to hell Kaguya Otsutsuki" he shouted with as much hate as he can.

" **RIKUDŌ-CHIBAKU TENSEI !""(Six Paths- Planetary Devastation)!"**

"Damn you! Damn you Hagoromo's descendant!" Kaguya roared in anger as she gathered all of her remaining strength, turning her hair into threads, catching Naruto off guard, who was preparing to leave the battlefield. "If I'm going to be sealed in this damn technique! Then you're going to be sealed away too boy!. Say Goodbye to this tainted world"

" **_Yomotsu Hirasaka (Underworld Slope Hill) "_**

'Shit!' Naruto thought, as he saw a time rift opening just beside him. He knew that rift very well, this was the same technique which allowed Kaguya to travel between the dimensions.

"Let me go!" Gritted Naruto, while Kaguya laughed, seeing the boy struggle in her hold.

"You can try whatever you want boy, but you will be sealed within one of my dimension. " She retorted, but her eyes narrowed when she noticed her _Rinnesharingan_ closing due to the Six Paths Power.

'Don't tell me that he's going to be stuck in an inter-dimensional void' She thought in surprise. She knew that, if she's not able to perform her technique completely, the blonde will be stuck in an endless inter-dimensional void. This mere thought, brought a wicked smile on her face. The idea of this blonde idiot getting lost in endless void was making her very happy.

' _Kurama_ ' Thought a determined Naruto. He had ruminated over the situation and there's only one way to save the world and he will gonna take it, no matter what the consequences are.

" **Yes Naruto** " Kurama said in a little uncertainty, as he can clearly see the dimensional rift getting closer to them.

' _Get out of me and merge with your Yang half_ ' Naruto said, while still looking at the rift. He had to do this quick, otherwise both he and Kurama will get sucked by that rift.

" **But what will happen to you then** " Kurama retorted fiercely. He didn't like the idea of leaving Naruto on his own, after all they were partners and partners supports each other in their hard times...right?

' _I'm going to die eventually, Kurama. But you will be needed here to dispel **Infinite Tsukuyomi**. The Old gramps sage may have _**_Rin'negan_** _, but he will still need the power of nine Bijuus to dispel the illusion. And you clearly know that your **Yang** half wouldn't be enough, so please get out of me and save the world...at least for me... My friend_' Naruto explained, hoping that Kurama will understand the situation in which he was in. He himself wanted to live, but knew it clearly that it wouldn't be possible now, so the least he could do was to make sure that the world remains safe.

Kurama after listening to his explanation, couldn't help but agree with the blonde. He knew he can't be selfish, when the whole world needs his help. So with a heavy heart he made his decision.

" **Okay Naruto** " Kurama sadly stated, while Naruto smiled a bit at his friend. Soon a bright flash engulfed the blonde and after a few seconds, the mighty Kurama was standing in front of Naruto. He was looking at the blonde with teary eyes. This was the second time Kurama has ever cried in his long life, while first being the time when the Sage died.

"Sayonara (Goodbye) Kurama" Naruto waved his goodbye to his friend with a smile on his face. But before Kurama could say anything, the rift sucked Naruto in, leaving a crying Bijuu behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dimensional gap was a void of pure nothingness with iridescent colors for miles to see.

Many would be loathe to call this place home yet she had relished in the silence and solitude it offered.

The bridge between Heaven, Earth, and The Underworld her home was what lay in between.

Visitors and passerby were ignored. As long as the silence was maintained there was no reason for confrontation.Ever since her conception it had been silent.It was silent when she had learned of the world.It was silent when she first assumed the form of a woman. It was silent until that calamity came.

 _Ophis_ , the Infinite God Dragon, one of the strongest beings in the world growled in frustration. _Great Red_ had managed to invade her beloved home and took her treasured silence away from her.

She wanted...no needed her silence back and wanted to beat _Great Red_ for trespassing her territory. She could just fight _Great Red_ but she would need help to guarantee a victory to regain her wondrous silence.

She wanted to keep her profile on the low, especially from the Great Three Fractions. Them being the _Devils_ , _Angels_ , and the _Fallen Angels._

As if her prayers were answered, she saw a dead corpse floating around the Dimensional Gap. She quirked a raised eyebrow and she was confused. Never in her existence and time residing in the Dimensional Gap has there's been a being to survive such a place as this, let alone a human.

She flew towards the floating corpse with her dark hair floating freely behind her and grasped the corpse of Uzumaki Naruto. The corpse was severely burned, maybe due to the backlash of inter dimensional traveling. She took note that he was heavily injured not just externally but internally as well, as he had some major internal bleeding and his cells were torn up pretty severely. His body was riddled with gashes and open wounds. He was literally on the verge of the death.

' _Though just what is he? And how did he end up in the Dimensional Gap_?' were Ophis's internal questions. She then decided to use a small amount of her vastly immense power to revive the dead corpse. She placed a magic seal on his chest and watched as it grow and shine brightly. His battered and wounded body reverted back to a body of a sixteen year old. His previous burned skin turned into fresh pale white, small black tuft of hair sprouted out from his head, his unique whiskers marks now became almost invisible. The Infinite Dragon sculpted his form to her own liking.

Then Ophis placed her hand on ground, as a magic seal appeared on the floor, soon a capsule like structure materialized on the ground. Ophis with the help of some magic carefully picked up the body of the teen and placed it in the capsule for keeping him in stasis state. The capsule soon vanished from the void.

A rare small smile then adorned the ever stoic face of Ophis. She had easily sensed the vast amount of power the human was leaking, his power was similar to that of _Yōkai_ faction. She was sure that whoever this human was, he was surely a powerful being, and she needed people like him in her team.

The seal that she placed on him, essentially reverted his body back to his younger form. She did this because she had seen his memory and she was sure that with all the time that he will get now, he will grow to be her most powerful asset one day. Then he will help her in removing The _Great Red_ from her home, and then she can claim her treasured silence back.

And now all she has to do was to change the mind and ideals of Uzumaki Naruto according to her own liking. She had seen his memories and she was hundred percent sure that this boy will be her trump card in future. The card that will make the world know the power of _Ouroboros Dragon_. She will make him the face of her little group. He will be the new God of the world of Supernatural. She will work from the shadows while he will be the leader in the light.

' _Akatsuki (Dawn) huh... I guess it isn't that bad name and will perfectly suit my group'_ The Infinite Dragon mused to herself. She had already took a liking to the _Pein_ of Akatsuki while she was watching Naruto's memories. His ideals for peace were so great that the Infinite Dragon couldn't help but be impressed by him.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Ophis smiled slightly. "You will be healed quickly and then I will take you to the Underworld. I hope you will bring out the justice to that **Great Red...** Uzumaki Naruto." with that said Ophis faded out from the dimensional gap.

But what Ophis didn't knew was, that she had literally revived a calamity in human form itself. A calamity that will soon shake up the three factions to their very core. A calamity that will lead a **Revolution**!.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A.N- I hope you liked the first chapter.** **As for Naruto being an Oc, well I wanted something different in Naruto and DxD crossovers. Most of the time Naruto is portrayed like a idiot who bend to everyone's will, so with this story I want to try something new. Naruto will be a person that will change the way of thinking of supernatural. His ideals will be similar to that of Pein, a man... no a God who literally pummeled Naruto in his own fabled Talk no Jutsu. So I hope you will support me in this.**

 **And yes Naruto will be God like. As for the pairings...well I still haven't thought about it. I still can't think of a character who will perfectly match with Naruto's personality in this fic. So if you know a character that could be a great match for Naruto then please tell me in the reviews.**

 **Updates will be frequent. I'm still a rookie writer and mistakes will be there, so please don't flame me.** **I will try my best to make this fic more interesting.**

 **Also I'm searching for a beta reader so if anyone is interested and wants to help me, then please Pm me.**

 **Please Like, Share and Review**.

 **If you got any suggestions for future chapters, please PM me.**

 **See-Ya!**


	2. Raynare

**A.N- Me? Own Naruto? You're kidding right?**

 **Xx~~~~xX.**

 _'W-Where am I?...'_ Naruto thought as he slowly regained his consciousness.

He felt terrible, his body was sore, his head was still aching, and his throat felt extremely dry. Naruto could still remember everything very clearly that had happened before he lost his consciousness. His sensei, Obito and his friends have died while trying to save him from the wrath of the belligerent Rabbit Goddess, then at the verge of her demise the said Goddess ingeniously took an advantage of his distraction and used her most powerful technique on him and sent him into an unending dimension rift, and soon after that he lost his consciousness.

' _Man I am so thirsty...'_ Naruto grunted as he moved his arm and tried to push himself into a sitting position. He struggled for a little while, but after a few seconds he managed to sat up fully and started to rub his eyes. Slowly he parted his eye-lids and tried to see where he was. He ignored the slight sting in his eyes and waited for them to become adapted to the bright light. Eying his surrounding a little Naruto figured out that he was in a some sort of room. A room he had never seen and been before.

He touched his forehead as the slight headache reminded him that he had lost consciousness during his struggle with dimension travel.

The room he was in contained a simple bed, shelves for clothes and a few other items such as a nightstand and a large window.

"So, finally you're awake..." said a rather emotionless and cold voice just a few feet away from him, Naruto quickly snapped his head and looked over to his side, and saw a little girl standing over there, who had a amused smile on her face. The said girl appeared to be very young and had a petite build, she had black hair and grey eyes. Her ears differed from a normal human's as they had pointed tips, although her long black hair made this feature difficult to notice. Her attire consisted of a black Gothic Lolita fashion. It was black in colour with frills on each side and a pink bow just below her collar-bone while on her head was a pink frilly head band.

Thinking that the girl was somehow related to Kaguya , Naruto cautiously stepped a little away from her.

"Who are you?" Naruto called out to the girl in front of him, while his eyes never left her's. He could easily sense huge amount of some sort of energy that was raging inside her. While her energy was very different from that of Kaguya's, but one thing that he knew for sure was, that shinobi must always be prepared for the unexpected and now with _Bijuus_ not being inside him he has to more cautious of this little girl.

"I'm Ophis... The Ouroboros Dragon, The one who saved you from death... Uzumaki Naruto. If it wasn't for me then you would have died as soon you entered this dimension void. I'm the one who regenerated your body to its current state." Ophis introduced herself in an impassive tone, but Naruto was still able to notice a little bit of pride in her voice.

Naruto after hearing her claim, if not became more wary of the _Dragon Girl._ He only only knew few people that can perform the feat of reviving a dead, and more than half of them had adorned _Rin'negan_ in their eye sockets. So after hearing the girl's claim he became a little more cautious of her, If she can bring him back from the inescapable clutches of death, then who knows what else she could do.

Snapping out of his stupor Naruto smiled a little at the girl, a futile attempt to ease the tension between them. "Umm... Thank you Ophis-san for taking care of me" Naruto finished with a forced smile.

Ophis in return smiled mysteriously at Naruto. " I didn't save you in the act of kindness Uzumaki Naruto. I saved you because you were radiating huge amount of energy when you appeared in my dimension void out of nowhere." Ophis said in her ever emotionless tone.

' _So she's a power hungry person too'_ Naruto frowned inwardly. He really disliked people who have an unimaginable amount of lust for power, Orochimaru and Madara being the prime example of it.

"So you saved me just because of my power huh..." said Naruto in a sad tone, and before Ophis could say something Naruto asked an another question. "What do you want from my powers"

" _Peace_ and _Silence_ " Ophis answered in a calm tone, skillfully hiding her excitement that was raging inside her petite form like a recalcitrant river. She knew she had struck the right chord when she noticed Naruto's slight sad demeanor.

"Peace..."Naruto venomously muttered the word with a faraway look on his now narrowed face, this mere word brought out so many bad memories.

"By seeing the look on your face, I can easily tell you that you're familiar with this thing called Peace." Ophis said with a slight twitch of her small lips.

Naruto stared at Ophis for a minute, before giving her a small fake smile. "Yeah... You can say that"

"Were you able to achieve the peace" Ophis asked quickly while already knowing the answer.

"No I failed miserably, my way of attaining the peace was not right." Naruto replied with a slight frown. He always used to think that true peace can be only achieved by love, but his naive way of thinking costed him too much. If only he had listened to Sasuke's words...

Ophis pondered over his words for a while, before asking him an another question that was floating in her mind. "Ohhh... So what will you do now?"

Naruto didn't said anything in reply to her query. He himself didn't know what will he do now, without his friends and Bijuus he was alone and was like an empty living shell of his former self. While this dimension may not be one of Kaguya's, but he was still unbeknown to the way this world works, he didn't know anything about the type of creatures that roam this world or about the people who control this world.

Seeing an expression which was a mix of sadness and confusion lingering on the face of Naruto, Ophis silently walked over to him and stood by his left side. "I want to make a deal with you" her words came in a blunt tone and echoed throughout the kaleidoscopic void.

All the other thoughts left Naruto's mind as soon as he heard what Ophis said. "A Deal?" he asked with a tilt of his head, a gesture that was enough for Ophis to know that her companion was now confused.

Sound of an exasperated sigh filled Naruto's ears, giving him an impression that the girl in front of her was shaking her head in vexation. "Just what it sounds like. I want to make a deal with you, Naruto Uzumaki" the Ouroboros Dragon said in a smooth tone with a tinge of annoyance in it. This was the second time she was losing the over her emotions, while first being the time when she confronted Great Red.

Naruto lightly glared at the girl in front of him. "What type of a deal you want to make with me?. I'm just an ordinary shinobi." he asked in a cautious manner. This girl was planning something big and Naruto knew he had to remain alerted, incase if anything goes wrong.

Silence engulfed the void again for a moment before Ophis answered, "Are you really satisfied with your life Naruto Uzumaki? Don't you want to protect your own species of naive beings who calls themselves as human? You know I really don't know anything about your previous world but one thing that I could surely say is, that you are a human and believe me or not but in this world your beloved humans are suffering because of the tension and rivalry between the three _Great_ _Factions_. While each faction is doing everything to remain at the top of the chain, innocent humans are the one who are facing the aftermath of their nefarious works and simple-minded decisions."

Naruto was baffled at Ophis's words and before he could respond to the Ophis's outburst, the Infinite Dragon began her litany, "The Three Great Faction had wrongfully scorned humans, accused them of the acts they have not committed. Factions deny their existence and treat them as someone who's inferior to them. The Three Great Factions are doing every sin and vile thing that is possible behind the disguise of Peace, they have starved humans from what they deserved, isolated them from their most valuable possession... their _Freedom_. They use humans to their own liking, they use them, torture them, rape the females while killing their children. If it was for me, I would have annihilated the Factions a long ago." Ophis finished with a light scowl that send shivers down to Naruto's spine.

Naruto pondered over Ophis's words for a moment. Did everything that Ophis said is true? Is his own species is suffering so much due to these Factions? How could this be happening?. But there was one question that was surrounding every corner of his mind. Why should he protect these humans who are from a completely different world? He doesn't have any relation with them. So why should he do anything for them.

But the other part of him was not all that well with all these things that were happening to these humans. They may not be related to him by any medium, but the most important thing was, that they were still humans. The thought of making Three Factions pay for all the things that they have done to humans appealed to him greatly. But without Bijuus his power has decreased on a large scale and his knowledge on his Dojutstu is still on very low level. His chakra reserve while much to his surprise and happiness was same if not much higher than it was before his so called death by the hands of Rabbit Goddess.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as Ophis began to speak again. "I could help you become stronger, strong enough to make Three Factions pay for their wrong doings. Your strength will make any supernatural being bend to your words or your blows. Your name will go down in history as the greatest being. I can make you a God... Just like how Pein was in your world." Ophis noticed the surprised expression on Naruto's face and couldn't help but smirk inwardly. She knew that his kindness, his ideals and his freshly sprouted hate for Factions will affect his decision on a very large scale, that's why she was luring him with a promise of reve... Justice.

Naruto's eyes were large at the promises that the girl spoke of. Part of him wondered if she was telling the truth, while the other wondering if she was instead lying. Though the thought of justice was enticing. . . could he really get himself ready to walk on this path? Could he really leave the path of love and follow the ideals of his deceased clan member and his fellow teammate?

Now that he thinks about it seriously, Nagato and Sasuke were never wrong, both of them, just like him had the same goal of Peace but only their way of achieving the goal was different. Naruto had seen the way things got when he tried to attain the peace through the love.

Ophis saw that the teen still was uncertain and readied herself to drop the final bomb. Naruto's eyes darkened and grew wide as the Ophis spoke her next words. "Sometimes war is the necessity for the Peace." The words were laced with so much conviction, sounding as if Ophis had actually fought a war in past.

"What do you... mean? Naruto asked in a whisper, still not believing Ophis.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you already know what I mean very well. Sometimes you can't settle disputes by just some mere talk, sometimes the use of power is necessary to make your point stand out. There are many people who don't even know what love means, all they know is one thing, that power is the only way to prove a point and make other people follow your beliefs" Ophis spoke in an emotionless tone.

A snarl then suddenly ripped from Naruto's throat as he tightly gripped the end of his torn jacket, the ground beneath him started to shake lightly due to his potent chakra. "No! Power and war are never the solution for anything!" he said...no shouted in anger.

After a few moments of thinking, Naruto realized that whatever Ophis said was true. Horror and a sick feeling of defeat seemed to settle on him, weighing down him as he realized how much big of an idiot he was in the past, always believing that he could bring peace to Elemental Nation, while not even realizing a simple fact that as long as humans will lust after power, war is inevitable.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he started to punch the ground, repeating his actions again and again until blood seeped out from his split knuckles. He greedily inhaled large gulps of cool air, soothing his burning lungs as his arms slumped to his sides, his hands releasing themselves from clenched fists.

"I see, at last the realization dawned upon you Uzumaki Naruto. Now that you are done with your childish tantrum, I will ask you for a request, that if granted, will bear fruit to great rewards." Ophis claimed. This sparked Naruto's attention, despite his little breakdown. Naruto listened intently, as there was nothing else to do in this new and strange world.

"I want you to be the leader of a group that I will be creating soon." as she saw the look on Naruto's face, she quickly added "Before you reject my offer I need you to know that my group will not be connected to any faction by any means, the group will only work to change the way of supernatural. I have watched some of your memories and I couldn't deny the fact that Akatsuki while being a group of nocuous people, still worked for a noble cause. And I'm pretty much sure that you will lead my group to success, just like the way you led the shinobi alliance. Think about it Uzumaki, you can save the humans and this world from the regular disputes of the factions" Ophis finished her statement with a curious look as she waited for the answer of Uzumaki Naruto.

She was sure Naruto will be the one to change the system of supernaturals. He will be the one who will lead this tainted world to peace. His eyes will be his support in his journey.

Naruto pondered the pros and cons of the deal. On one hand he would basically be proving the Sasuke and Nagato right, when he would relish in proving them wrong. On the other hand he would be able to save this world from the chaos which the _Three_ _Great Faction had_ started. Those bastards would soon realize that they were the one to sow the seed of their own demise.

Then his thoughts spiraled into an inky abyss of his past memories.

" _Because, I believed in my son.. Naruto."_

" _No matter what you do Naruto, always remember that your mother will always love you"_

 _"I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in. Or in the man himself... but you chose a different path. In you I can see a different future... I will believe in you... Uzumaki Naruto.."_

" _The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki... yes... that has a nice ring to it."_

They all believed in him. They all bestowed their legacies onto him. They won't like it if they saw him like this, sitting uselessly while letting innocent suffer. His world or not, he can't let others suffer while he just sit here and do nothing.

He's Uzumaki Naruto and he will bring salvation to this world, it doesn't matter if he has to follow Nagato's and Sasuke's way to achieve peace.

' _I hope you all will watch over me'_ Naruto thought with a serene smile.

"I. . . I—" he hesitated, wondering just what exactly he was doing and getting himself into. Then he remembered their words.

He looked over at Ophis and smiled faintly.

"Alright then, Ophis-san. I accept your offer."

At that moment, the wheels of time began to turn, spinning ominously in a spiraling motion and adriotly started begetting a series of events that would give birth to one of the greatest being the world of supernatural would ever see.

 _~~~~X~~~~._

Off in the distance, away from the town of Kyoto, lies a jungle. It was a place that former residents of Kyoto used to inhabit in the past but then abandoned it in search for a new place. Forests stretched on for what seems to be eternity, covering the area with a dense color of green. Great mountain ranges stood proudly, reaching the very tip of the sky. Several bodies of water runs through the land, leading to the great beyond. In the dense environment.

"What do you want!" yelled out someone in a feminine voice, a teenage girl judging from her attire and build. Her clothes were torn at numerous places, most likely from a battle. A small line of blood was flowing down her left arm, probably a cut from a sword of some kind. Her breathing was ragged, her posture indicating that she was exhausted.

The said woman was a very exquisite being. She was one of the most beautiful women a man could ever hope to meet. She had long, beautiful and silky raven hair that made her stand out from the rest. Her eyes... well her eyes were a story of their own. Those beautiful violet orbs of perfection, twin pairs of strangest, yet one of most beautiful eyes. Right now they were captiously staring at the group of devils who were glaring at her with a mixed look of deep hatred and uncontrollable lust.

It was supposed to be a routine mission that was given to her by Azazel. That's why she took it. She along with her fellow fallen angels went to a small town to retrieve a report on the _Sacred Gear_ users, from their trusted spy.

Well, things got ugly. The said spy actually turned out to be a double spy. A spy for a group of devils that hates fallen angels with a passion. The spy's mission was to lure fallens to this small town so that devils could ambush and kill them in the process.

This time, Raynare and her fellow fallens were the victims of this conspiracy. Well Raynare was not called as one of the most strongest female fallen angel for nothing. She was easily able to subjugate the mid class devils and was able to kill many of them, but soon everything went downside, her mere second of distraction was proven to be too costly as one of the devils was able to inject some type of paralyzing poison inside her.

Her magical powers were able to cope with the effects of poison, but the damage was already done. Her magic reserves got depleted while overpowering the poison. Knowing that she was outnumbered she called out to her fellow fallens for the support, but much to her both surprise and horror the fallens had already ran away from the town and left her behind as a sacrifice. And to make the situation more worse...she could not user her magic for too long time as her reserves were almost on the verge of depletion.

So as soon as she saw an opening, she took the advantage of it and started running away in opposite direction which led to the forest. It was a logical choice and a wise one for the safety of the Town's residents. It went well for the first couple of minutes. The devils were constantly firing weapons laced with demonic energy at the her, but to her immense relief none of the weapon was able to hit her, until a mistake from Raynare's part changed the whole scenario.

Raynare lost her momentum for a second and paid the price for it. A spear coated with energy pierced her on the back of her leg and made her stumble on the ground. Then an orb of demonic energy flew past her and made contact with the ground beside her. And that's how she end up in her current situation.

Raynare was panting hardly. The run took out too much of her physical power.

' _Damn that poison!.'_

This wouldn't have happened if she had been more aware. She allowed herself to get distracted and now she is paying the price for it.

"Just surrender already Angel-chan. You can't win this. Don't make this harder than it already is. If you surrender now, we'll make your death swift and painless. Well, of course after we have our ' _fun_ ' with you, that's it!" the leader of devils grinned evilly and let out a growl full of unrestrained lust.

Raynare glared at the leader with more coldness than before. She couldn't die here. She may not have someone precious back at home, but she still have to prove herself to everyone. She still wants everyone to know her worth and acknowledge her.

The Leader scowled, "So be it fallen slut!!" yelled out the Leader in anger. With a sign, most of the devil prepared their attacks. They wanted to end this as quickly as possible. If they are lucky, the woman will survive and they would be able to have their ' _fun_ ' with her.

With an unanimous cry, they unleashed their attacks at the desperate and sad Raynare.

The battered and bruised Raynare did not even try to move away from the rapidly approaching attack. Raynare closed her eyes and accepted death. Anything was better than the life that lay ahead if she somehow survived to live another day. There was no one who would bother to save her now. She was all alone again.

During all of this a single thought went through her mind.

 _'I really wanted to prove my worth to someone, to prove that I'm not useless._ ' A lone tear escaped from her closed eyes as she waited for her inevitable end.

She waited and waited for death's sweet embrace, but nothing happened. After a few seconds, she slowly, very slowly, raised her eyelids and her eyes widened in shock once they registered just what was happening. A cloaked figure was standing beside her and they both were covered by a ribcage like structure, that was completely made up of some sort of black energy. And much to her shock the black structure was easily withstanding the combined attacks of the devils.

And by the shocked expression on the devils, the surprise attack was a giant bombshell to all of them as well.

"Do you want to live, Raynare?" the cloaked man asked monotonously.

Raynare on the other hand was not able to utter a single word as she was completely shocked by the simple fact that someone was here to save her.

Before she could say anything, the leader of the devils decided to interfere. "What..." Raynare turned her head towards the leader of the devils who had just uttered a single word. "Who are you idiot? And what are you doing here?" the leader growled.

"Do you want to live Raynare?" The cloaked man again asked the same question while completely ignoring the devils that were standing in front of them.

Not wasting a second Raynare nodded her head furiously and shouted with her all might. "Yes!!"

The cloaked man gave her a nod and then slowly turned his head towards the devils. The ribcage like structure then faded away from the existence.

"Begone" the cloaked figure stated coldly to the devils, his purple eyes glowed ominously as he held out his left hand and pointed his open palm towards the devil.

" ** _Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)_** "

As soon the words left the stranger's mouth, an invisible violent force clashed with the ground beneath them, shaking the very foundation of the earth and making the animals of the forest scatter to safety. The devils were unable to react on time and were caught by the clutches of the invisible force.

 ** _BOOM._**

Soon the painful cries of the poor devils echoed throughout clearing, and when the the smoke faded, nothing was left of the devils. What used to be a small clearing was now nothing more but a crater, meters wide and deep. The smell of smoke still linger in the air and several pieces of earth lays awry.

Raynare who watched the whole thing had a gobsmacked look on her face. She could believe that this stranger defeated the devils with just one move. Composing herself a little Raynare looked over to her savior. "Why..." she whispered, her hair shadowing her eyes. The man tilted his head to the side. "Why would you save me." She asked her savior with a choked sob.

"Because you will be very useful in future" the man answered bluntly, Raynare looked up at him with tears steaming down her dirty face. "You are lonely. I can see despair in your eyes. You need someone to rely on. You are powerful too and will be a great comrade. And it is for this reason, and this reason only, that I will allow you to continue your existence." the man finished his statement in his ever monotonous voice. He then slowly removed his hood to show his ominously glowing rippling purple eyes that adorned his rather handsome face.

"You will learn the difference between what is right and what is wrong. And most importantly...you will learn that you have no reason to fear loneliness because from this day forward, I will be your strength. Do you accept my offer... Raynare?"

Raynare wanted to say something, anything to convey to this man just what he has done and how much he meant to her. He saved her when her own kin left her to die. He saw something in her that no one else could. But despite her raging emotions, she felt her eyelids start to close despite her best efforts to keep them open.

Just before she slipped into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness, she managed to mutter a terribly weak, "Yes." The last thing she saw before everything went dark were the beautiful and shining purple eyes of her savior.

 **~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~**

 **A.N- I hope you liked the new chapter.**

 **If you have any questions or suggestions please let me know.**

 **I'm still searching for a beta reader, so anyone who's interested please contact me.**

 **Like, share and please review.**

 **Till then.**

 **JA-NE.**


	3. Pain

**A.N- Thank you so much for all of your support. I was amazed by the response that you guys gave to this fic. I hope I will be able to make this fic live up to your expectations.**

 **Me? Own Naruto? You're kidding, right?**

 _~~~X~~~._

Opening her left eye a little to peek at her surroundings, she immediately regretted it as the light falling in her pupil intensified.

' _What happened, how did I get here?_ ' Raynare thought wearily.

The experienced fallen angel, was now standing at the top of a high cliff after having gotten up on her feet. She found herself mesmerized by the site before her, down from the cliff, she sees what appears to be a passel of articulate and beautiful looking traditional _Japanese_ buildings stretching for miles and miles ahead, followed by an equally vast assemblage of plant and animal life that was surrounding the town, creating a perfect immingle between nature and technology.

This was something that Raynare could honestly say that she had seen before. It was well known fact that modernization and nature could not subsists together, one of them will always try to overwhelm another. However, it seemed that the situation was different here as the everything was in balance with each other. Truly, this place was more than remarkable and if anything, this place seemed like heaven more than earth if you asked her.

However, it was only a split second later that Raynare, with a startling realisation, concluded that she might indeed have travelled to the afterlife. The last thing she remembered was, a cloaked man staring at her with the ethereal purple eyes of him, before she blacked out and awakened in this place.

"N-no way! I...It can't be possible! I can't die! How...how did this happen?" Raynare exclaimed hysterically. She didn't want to die so early, she still has a dream to make true.

"You're not dead, Raynare." a deep and cold voice sounded from behind her, a voice that sounded familiar to Raynare.

Raynare, startled, instinctually activated her light spear and twirled around with a swinging left arm, her hand grasping the light spear tightly as she attempted to pierce through the enemy's midsection. But unfortunately her attack was facilely stopped as her wrist was suddenly in the tight grasp of the hands of a young boy, who she now recognized as her savior.

The said man had little pale skin and straight medium length blonde hair that were parted slightly more to the right side, and due to this his right eye was partly visible. He adorned a lean face and purple rippled narrow eyes. His attire consisted of full sleeved black shirt, narrowed black pants with bandages around his shins and matching shinobi sandals. He also adorned a long sleeved black cloak with a red interior, a chin-high collar and red clouds emblazoned on it.

"You..." Raynare whispered wide eyed.

"Raynare, looks like you're finally back to your senses" the man now standing few feet away from the fallen, said in an impassive tone.

Raynare didn't heard anything as she was lost in her own world of thoughts. ' _He's standing in front of me. What should I say to him? How should I thank him for saving my life'_ After ruminating for a while, she slowly took a step forward and was about to hug her savior but quickly stopped herself when she heard his next words.

"You don't have to do anything to thank me Raynare, after all I had my own reasons to save you." the man stated calmly, surprising Raynare.

Many emotions surged inside Raynare after she heard her savior's words, sadness and betrayal being the most potent of them all. ' _So he just saved me so that he could use me afterwards'_ thought an utterly sad and broken Raynare, doing her best to keep the tears that were swelling in her eyes at the bay.

"Looks like you have finally realized the situation in which you are in now, and remember your refusal to accept the truth will not change the reality. You are at my mercy Raynare, if I want I can easily erase your existence and seeing how your current life is, there would be no one who will mourn over you" the man said rhetorically, which earned him a sad look from Raynare.

Raynare looked down again, as she knew that this man was right. With her mother gone, what reason did she have to stay with the fallens? Sure, there was Azazel and the others, but they were busy with their duties now. They would soon be going out on solo missions and she would be left behind, forgotten. That was the last thing she wanted, but it didn't look like there was anything she could do about it.

"What do you want with me?" Raynare asked in a timid tone, afraid from the man who was standing in front of her.

"I want you to join my group Raynare. Your abilities as a fallen are amazing and will provide a great boost to the group" he answered simply, causing Raynare to release a surprise gasp.

' _He praised me. He thinks I'm useful.'_ Raynare thought in felicity, completing forgetting the previous words of her savior.

Composing herself a little Raynare looked in the rippled eyes of her savior and smiled gently. "What is the vision of your group" Raynare asked him excitedly.

"To bring peace to the world of Supernatural" he answered bluntly, and sat down on the edge of the cliff, letting his one leg hang out while resting his elbow on the other.

After hearing her savior's words Raynare's former expression of excitement now tuned into one of horror. " You want to mess up with _Three Great Factions_ " Raynare yelled in fear and slight concern for her savior. She may not be the best sensor around, but could easily tell that the man in front of her is a normal human and if he wants to bring peace to the supernatural world, that means only thing and that is, he wants to fight with the Factions.

" Not me...us." Naruto corrected her rhetorically. " _Akatsuki_ will bring salvation to this world. And you Raynare, will help the _Akatsuki_ in this task. You want to prove your worth, then prove it by helping _Akatsuki_ and in exchange I promise you that you will never be alone again." Naruto said the words with such conviction that all Raynare could do was, nod her head dumbly at his words and somehow she knew that he could see her nod even with his back facing her.

"Over here."

Raynare blinked, looking at her savior. He was sitting on the left side of the edge, as if offering room on the right. This thought was confirmed with a hand gesture as the man beckoned her forward. Raynare did so, taking a seat beside the man.

Naruto leaned forward slightly, so he was sitting upright. Raynare, who was already in that position, glanced towards the direction to which Naruto pointed.

"Tell me what you see out there." he said, "Among the buildings on the far side of the village."

Raynare blinked, before leaning forward, kneeling as she squinted ahead. She scanned the the traditional buildings, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary.

"Nothing much except the traditional Japanese building, large farms and mesmerizing flora and fauna." Raynare said slowly, "And the place has been built so whoever who lives here don't ever have to go anywhere else for food and supplies."

"Very good." Naruto replied, nodding in agreement, "And down there?" pointing to the other side of the town.

Raynare casted her gaze towards the other direction and gasped because what she saw shocked her to her very core. The other side of the town was complete opposite from the rest of the town, as the other side was literally nothing more than just a Graveyard, consisting of uncountable tombs, soil that was painted red with the blood and several decayed tree.

"It's so…" she began, but found herself unable to finish the sentence. Naruto nodded, finding her answer acceptable.

"Do you know, what is that?" he asked Raynare, gazing out at nothing in particular.

Raynare shook her head in negative while still not looking away from the battered town.

"Down is the town that once provided food and shelter to the now nearly extinct race called Nekomatas. This town used to flourish and thrive. People who lived here were very kind and generous beings, they liked to live their lives away and cloistered from the rest of the supernatural world. They wanted peace and safety for their children and that's why they built this small town in human world. They were so engaged in their life that they forget one most important thing, that no matter how much far they go, devils will still lurk in the shadows for them." Naruto stopped for a while before continuing again.

"And on one calamitous day, devils invaded the small town and massacred the whole Nekomata race. They slaughtered every living being that came into their sight, not caring if they were innocent or not. Those who were lucky enough to escape from the slaughter, were soon hunted down and were turned into slaves or breeding stocks in female's case. The greedinesss of the devils turned this town into nothing more than a graveyard." He finished with a nonexistent scowl on his face.

Raynare was in disbelief. It was just the mental image of what Naruto had told her that ran through her mind. It was an unfathomable cruelty, she almost didn't want to believe that devils were capable of doing something evil like that. "Can't we do anything to those devil?" she asked, stunned by the selfishness and atrociousness of the devils.

"No, there is nothing that we can do to that Faction..." Naruto replied. "And that's the reason why I need you Raynare, this town needs its revenge, the wandering souls of the innocent people wants justice for their pain. I made a promise to them that I will avenge their souls and you... you Raynare could help me in this, and by joining my group, you will finally be able to prove yourself." Naruto said, broking the contact and turning his head up to the sky, watching the clouds move around.

Raynare ruminated over Naruto's offer. The idea of proving her worth was enticing and his promise to never leave her alone only made the offer more enticing and undeniable. She while being a fallen herself will still not hesitate to kill her own kinfolks if it was necessary to prove herself and avenge the death of the innocents, after all she herself knew what it feels like to be alone.

A sudden question then popped in the mind of Raynare. "But why me?" she asked in confusion.

Naruto knew that while the question was really simple but its answer was very complicated. If not recounted in right manner , it may lead to a loss of a potential future member of the group. So taking a deep breath he began to answer. "Because we are same Raynare. Our background, our personalities, and our experiences of pain, all three of these things make us similar to each other. Elite peoples like in the factions stick together and help one another to get richer and stronger. Then why is it that we, the humans and low supernatural beings, the outcasts, the ones who really need each other's help, always ignore one another, why is it that we are so willing to stomp over each other to get to the top. Wouldn't we all be better if we helped each other out?" Naruto finished his statement with a serious look, while Raynare looked at him in awe. She had never seen a man who can play with the words like he do, even Azazel, the greatest talker and manipulator of Fallen Angels is nothing in front of him.

Naruto was now noticing the expression of Raynare and couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied that his plan has worked. "I will confess to you, this was not my initial intention." he said, in an even less formal tone, "I had planned on simply using you as an another of my subordinates. However, during our first meeting, I saw something in you I almost didn't believe. You know well, a pain that I have experienced very well. I saw the pain of loneliness in your eyes. I have felt what it is like. As such, I am incomplete, that's why I need people who greatly understands the pain I have felt, so that my goals may truly be justified. So Raynare-san, I ask you, will you help me?" Naruto asked with a dead serious expression that surprisingly suited his ever stoic face.

He then abruptly stood up from his position and went over to Raynare, as he held out a cloak to her and waited for her response.

Raynare not wasting a second quickly grabbed the cloak and flung it over her shoulders. "I accept your offer..uhm.." Raynare mumbled with a big invisible question mark on her forehead.

" _Pein..."_ Naruto introduced himself with the alias of his fellow clan member.

Raynare nodded her head and bowed slightly to him. "Hai Pein-sama".

' _I will prove myself to you Pein-sama'_ thought a determined Raynare.

 _~~~X~~~_

 _Unknown Location._

From a perch high above, a man sat on what appeared to be the edge of a lofty cliff. His black and slight spiky hair were blowing in the wind and were looking more caliginous due to the darkness of the night. He was watching the town below expressionlessly, his purple, rippled eyes studying the visible architecture with complete disinterest.

"It appears that our mission was successful." he said, in a clear tone, "Raynare, of Fallen Angels , willingly complied."

"I see." replied a woman's voice, from few distance beside him "What is she capable of ?"

"She is not a high ranked Fallen, she is still a low level female who has very less experience. She has no ties to anyone in her group, and it appears that the Fallens themselves don't trust and value her. It would seem leaving was an easy option for her."

"If she is only a low level fallen, then she will need time and more training." the woman said, stepping out into the light. She looked at the man with her midnight blue eyes, her stoic persona almost completely believable. Her long azure blue hair and cloak were flowing freely in the wind, making her look like more of an angel.

"You are correct." the man agreed, glancing at her over his right, "It will take some time."

"Do we really need someone that weak like her?" the woman asked, her brow creasing.

"If you recall, we were once weak too." the man replied, turning his head forward to the town once again, "And don't worry about her, according to Ophis she has an unparalleled potential and will be a great addition to our group."

The woman watched the man for a moment longer, before nodding and turning away.

"And Juvia." the man said, "Make sure she is treated right and do not anything that will make her feel alone. The power she possesses currently can easily obliterate any mid to high class devil."

"I understand... Naruto." Juvia replied, without looking back, but the irritation was easily visible on her face.

"This is going to take some time." Naruto muttered. Then he slowly stood up and started walking to a particular direction.

' _Time to visit Ophis'_.

 _Underground Base._

Knocking twice, he heard a sharp "Enter" from the resident of the room. Naruto, or as he was known as Pein, entered the dark room quickly and silently. He then walked over to the center of the room and looked at the seat that was situated unusually high from the ground.

"Ophis" he called out in an emotionless tone.

Up from her seat, Ophis looked down at her greatest ally, but kept her face clear of emotion. "Naruto. How did everything went with Raynare?"

Naruto was silent for a few seconds. "Everything went according to the plan. She reluctantly accepted my offer."

Ophis nodded her head, satisfied with the answer. "What about the Sacred Gear users?"

Here the irritation and anger was more noticeable. "They are monitored by every Faction, so it will be hard to make them join the organization, and If by any chance I'm unable to have them ." Naruto said, with no signs of any emotion on his face "Then I will simply need… strong followers."

"Followers?" Ophis repeated, with a slight tilt of her head. "You will build an organization? How do you expect to gain that many powerful followers?" she asked in curiosity. She knew his plan of bringing Raynare, but was still unbeknown to the fact that he wanted to create a real organization...just like her Khaos Brigade.

"These beings are attracted to power." the man replied, "The power to inflict pain upon their enemies. I need to bring some of those beings to stand by my side, and others will reluctantly follow."

Ophis nodded her head at him in an understanding manner. "That's good to hear." she said. "So do you have anyone special in your consideration?" Ophis asked, placing her elbow on the arm of her seat.

"Of course." Naruto replied monotonously, his eyes looking at her in disinterest. He had kept tabs on many individuals and a certain individual was able to grab his attention more than the others. "Valerie Lucifer"

"Don't be ridiculous, she's too much of a nuisance and will only hinder the progression of my group. Also she already have a team and that team works for me, so stay away from her." Ophis replied bluntly, looking away to hide her scowl. Naruto looked out at her from the corner of his eye, sensing her expression. He soon looked away, not caring to maintain the motion.

"You are many things Ophis, but the leader of this group , you are not." Naruto answered in a cold tone, while his purple eyes glowed ominously in the darkness of the room, "And if you keep thinking that I'm your puppet, then you will be the one who will face my wrath before the Factions. I don't care about for whom she works, all I know is that She's an interesting and powerful individual, and soon or later will join Akatsuki, whether you like it or not." Naruto stated and turned on his heels to leave the room.

"And where are you going now?" asked Ophis inquisitively, making Naruto halt in his stride.

Naruto didn't even turned around as he just looked over his shoulder. "There's a female Nekoshou spotted in the Hikone village"

"Oh" Ophis muttered, keeping her eyes on the retreating form of Naruto.

' _You are really going to become something big, Naruto. I can't wait for that moment when you will reveal yourself to the world.'_ Ophis thought, looking surprisingly relaxed even after the threat.

 _~~~X~~~._

 _Hikone_ _Village._

Several dead bodies can be seen littered everywhere in the Orphanage. The once lovely and beautiful building was now in ruins, while the remains of fire can still be seen around. The place stank of dead flesh and burnt wood. Two people were inspecting the house, checking for any survivors.

"Juvia, Do you see anything?" A man with unusual glowing eyes asked his companion.

"Nothing, Naruto-sama. They're all dead and I can't sense any chakra signature here. The only ones alive in this house are us. The one who had attacked the Orphanage must have killed the Nekoshou too" Replied a girl who had midnight blue eyes with same blue hair as she inspected the now burnt house.

"I thought that she would be safe for the time being, but looks like devils were already a step ahead of us." the man now known as Naruto said with a small scowl. "Come on Juvia, there's nothing to do here now" he soon added as he began to make his way to the exit.

"Hai Naruto-sama" Juvia said and started following her master.

Leaving the room and moving on to the exit, Naruto could feel his anger grow more and more towards the devils. He has just lost a potential member and again couldn't save these innocent beings who had fallen into the clutches of death due to those devils.

As they made their way to the exit the smoke seemed to be getting thinner and before long they could see all but their feet below their ankles as they came upon the form of a child lying in a small broken crib. All he had on was a white sheet which was wrapped around him tightly and was covered in red color. He couldn't have been older then a two year old. Sending regretful look to the obviously dead child for not being able to save him, he was about to leave the room when he heard a shrill cry coming from the child.

Naruto's head shot around so fast that he was sure he had given himself whiplash and quickly made his way to the boy to take a closer look. When he was only a few feet away he was able to clearly see the boy. The child had a little tuft of black hair on his head and adorned a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Naruto could easily tell that the boy was going to dying at any second as he had already lost too much of blood.

Naruto was about to pick up the boy, but stopped when he saw him mumbling something. Naruto got a bit more closer to the boy so that he could hear him clearly, while Juvia stayed behind and was looking at her master with a sad look, knowing very well that behind his emotionless facade, her master was still a kind and emotional person.

"H-help... Oni-chan!... I-It hurts." the child mumbled faintly, stuttering due to the pain that was raging inside his small body. He then noticed the pain and sadness on Naruto's face, so he timidly raised his small hand and gently caressed Naruto's right cheek, all while giving Naruto a small smile, in order to hide his pain from him.

Naruto purple eyes never left the form of the child and his hands were quivering underneath his cloak as he was trying his hardest to stop the tears that were ready to fall on any moment. For the first time after so long his ever cold eyes were showing emotion and were shimmering due to the light that was being illuminated by the burning wood.

"Shhh... Everything is going to be fine." Naruto tried to provide solace to the suffering child. He then gently placed his hand on the forehead of the child and massaged it lightly in order to ease his pain.

The boy went still for a moment, enjoying every bit of the warmth that Naruto's hand was providing. But after a while he felt himself getting sleepy and tired, so he quickly grabbed Naruto's other hand and squeezed it between his arms and slowly closed his eyes. "Oyasumi Nii-chan" the boy said with peaceful smile, not noticing the drops of water that fell upon his cheek.

Juvia who was watching the whole scene couldn't control her own tears. She slowly walked over to her master and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but gasped when Naruto slapped away her hand harshly.

"M..Master!" Juvia called out, but got no answer as Naruto still kept looking at the lifeless body of the child.

"They killed him." Naruto whispered to no one in particular, while tears flowed freely on his cheeks. He gently shook the body of the child, in order to get any reaction, but much to his grief, he got nothing. He just kept on staring at the child for a while, before letting out a scream full of anguish and sadness.

Naruto soon composed himself and looked over to the child with a expression of resoluteness on his face. His previous eyes which were filled with love and sadness were now replaced by the cold calculating lavender-steel of the ominously glowing Rinnegan as he tightened his hold on the head of the child.

" ** _Ningendō : Human Path"_**

Soon a bluish transparent human like form started transuding from the small body of the child, once the strange form was fully out, it was abruptly absorbed in by Naruto. Soon after the procedure, many images flashed through Naruto's mind as he watched every bit of the child's memory.

' _Riser Phenex_ ' Naruto thought with an emotionless expression on his face.He then turned over to Juvia and motioned her to pick up the body of the child, an order which Juvia reluctantly followed.

"Juvia" Naruto called out, gaining Juvia's attention. "Prepare the bodies of the _Paths_... It is time for the Underworld to know what true **_Pain_** is." with that said he left the building, while a shocked Juvia kept looking at his retreating form.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**.

 **A.N-** **I hope you liked the new chapter.**

 **Naruto is finally going to show himself to the rest of the world, and the reason why Naruto didn't save the boy was, because he still couldn't use the Naraka path as Rin'negan is still very new to him and he hardly could do any medical ninjutsu due to his large chakra reserves.**

 **As for Juvia, well you all were saying that I should have a Konan like female for Naruto, who will support him in his goal. So here she is, the perfect supporter and the right hand of Naruto.** **... _Juvia Lockser._**

 **Like, share and pls.. review.**

 **If you have any suggestions or questions, pls PM me.**

 **My chapters may contain some errors as I still don't have any beta reader. So if anyone wants to help me out, pls contact me.**

 **Till then.**

 **Goodbye!!.**


	4. Six Paths In Attendance

**A.N- I do not own Naruto Uzumaki or any other characters that are related to High School DxD and Naruto.**

 **~~~X~~~**.

" _Greetings everyone_." came the voice of a certain silver haired maid, her voice sounding from seemingly out of nowhere in the darkness. " _I am Grayfia, a servant of the Gremory Family. I have been charged with the honor of refereeing the match between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory. My master, Sirzechs-sama, the Lucifer of the underworld, will also be observing this match. After taking in the opinions of both Riser-Sama and Rias-sama, we have decided to use a replica of Kuoh Academy as the battlefield."_

"What does she mean by replica?" asked Issei, the current host of _The_ _Red Dragon Emperor,_ as he looked around in the darkness to find the source of the voice.

"We are in a pocket dimension made to look like our school." Rias, a beautiful red haired devil and sister of the current Lucifer answered promptly, not in the mood to give a detailed description or explanation to her precious pawn.

The rest of Rias's peerage was also in the room waiting for the upcoming Rating Game. Rias's knight Kiba, a beautiful blonde haired boy, was quite confident quietly hoping for victory, while Koneko, a petite build white haired _Nekoshou_ and Rias's rook had a hard look on her face as she put on a pair of pink gloves, preparing herself for the fight to come.

Rias's bishop, Asia, a beautiful and innocent looking blonde haired girl, on the other hand was looking very pale and nervous and had moved very close to Issei.

Last but not least, Rias's queen Akeno, a black haired beautiful and voluptuous girl, had an amused expression on her face, as she was thinking about the ways in which she could inflict pain to Riser's peerage.

" _Both parties have now been transferred to their respective strongholds,_ " again echoed the voice of Grayfia. " _Rias-Sama's team is in the Occult Research Clubroom. Riser-Sama's team is in the Student Council room. To promote your Pawns, you will have to proceed to the opponent's stronghold."_

Rias then turned over her peerage and smiled brightly at them. "We have trained so hard for this game, let's win this game and defeat that asshole Riser for the honour of the House of Gremory!" Rias shouted out passionately, now on her feet as she looked at each of her peerage. With a shout of agreement they all left the room.

The second the members of her peerage were out of the room Rias collapsed back into her chair and put her face in her hands. No matter how many times she ran the numbers in her head they always came up with her losing today, she didn't have that much of members or the training to win, especially not against someone as experienced as the undefeated Riser Phenex.

~~ _Kuoh Academy (Rating Game Arena_ )~~

 _False_ Kouh Academy, the arena for the rating game, looked the same as the real Kuoh Academy. The beautifully crafted Western style building sat in the middle of a grassy field surrounded by a fence, lush trees and more buildings. Everything looked exactly same as they are in Original building. Except for one difference. The sky. It was completely white. As far as the naked eyes could see, stretching across for miles, was an unending ocean of white color.

At the top of the the school, two groups were standing opposite to each other and were having some kind of staring competition. The two groups were here for the final look down before the fight.

On the left side of the roof were the peerage of Riser Phenex, the youngest son of Phenex Household, while on the right side of the roof were the peerage of Rias Gremory, the only daughter of Gremory House and younger sister of the Lucifer of Underworld.

The two groups would have continued with their starting, but were interrupted by a gasp that escaped from the mouth of a certain infamous pervert.

"Woahhh!" Issei mumbled in astonishment, as he gaped at his surrounding. "I still can't believe that this is just a replica of our school, Buchou. Devils are really cool!" he exclaimed with a wide grin.

But before Rias could say anything to her pawn, the two groups suddenly leaped a little back as a black void started forming just above the place where they were standing earlier.

' _What is this'_ was the thought roaming inside everyone's mind.

As to answer their question, a blonde haired middle aged man with large purple rippled eyes and several piercing that adorned his oblong face, leaped out of the void and looked over to them for a second, making all of them take a step back in fear. Then without saying anything, he dashed towards the front gates of the academy.

Riser after watching this, tried to chase the man, but was quickly stopped by his beautiful queen Yubelluna. "Riser-sama, Stay away from him, he's not a supernatural being, but still he's radiating an unique type of energy. We must wait for our superiors before engaging him into a fight." Yubelluna explained to her king with a slight frown that clearly showed her confusion to others. The rest of the devils who were listening to Yubelluna, also decided to stay away from the mysterious person.

Riser after hearing his Queen's explanation, abruptly turned over to Rias and snarled at her. "Is this your doing Rias?"

Rias and her peerage looked offended at Riser's question and retorted at him with a glare of equal intensity. "I don't know what are you trying to imply Riser, but I can assure you that I don't know anything about this person" Rias growled at her so called fiancé.

Akeno sensing the tension, tried to cool the things down. "Ara Buchou, fighting with each other will do nothing in this situation. As Yubelluna-san explained, the stranger really have some type of unique energy and we must stay alert, incase the stranger tries something to harm us." Akeno said in a serious tone, making all the devils present nod at her.

 _Reception Hall._

The large beautifully crafted Victorian style room was filled with noble Devils. From the Gremory and Phenex house, to the Sitri and Baels. Many had came to the reception hall to watch the rating game between the Heir of Gremory and the third born of the Phenex house.

"Who is he?!" Yelled Lord Phenex while glaring hardly at Sirzechs.

No one answered him as none of the devils had any idea about who the person was.

"Sirzechs-sama!" Grayfia whispered, looking at her master in concern.

Sirzechs who was standing next to her and gave her a blank look. "Grayfia teleport them all out of that dimension. That strange person is not even a supernatural being and we don't know what he's capable of, so please hurry up!" Sirzechs blurted out, shocking all the others that were present in the room as they had never seen him that afraid before.

Grayfia readily followed her master's order and summoned a magical circle to teleport the two groups out of the alternate dimension. The magical circle glowed brightly for a second but nothing happened. She quickly tried again, but the result was same as the last time

Sirzechs who was looking at the screen became wide eyed when the mysterious individual started making some weird handsigns. ' _Is he trying to use a technique? '_ Sirzechs thought distraughtly.

 ** _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)"_** the intruder's deep voice echoed in the hall, making all the devils look over to the scene again.

Soon Sirzechs's fear became reality when with a cloud of smoke five other individuals out of nowhere, popped into existence. The other individuals were exactly same as the mysterious man. They all had blonde hair, purple rippled eyes, piercings on their face and body, and all the intruders wore a black cloak which had red clouds emblazoned on it. The group now consisted of five middle aged men and one teenage boy.

Sirzechs looked over to his silver haired queen and scowled. " What are you waiting for, Grayfia? Teleport them here, the man has now summoned his allies too!" Sirzechs yelled at her queen, completely oblivious to Grayfia's struggle with the teleportation circle.

He then himself tried to teleport to the dimension, but was unable to do so. "What the hell is happening!" He yelled out while subconsciously leaking out some his demonic energy. The fact that his sister was in danger and he's unable to anything made him angrier.

"Sirzechs control yourself, shouting like that will not help with anything. Other Maous are also displeased with the situation, but are handling themselves very well, so stop whining like a kid and behave like a leader." Vera Bael, Sirzechs's wife whispered coldly at him from his right side.

Vera Bael is a beautiful young woman with white skin, violet eyes, a buxom figure and beautiful light brown hair which she has inherited from her mother, that reaches down to her mid back with a single hair strand sticking out from the top.

Seeing that her words didn't have any effect on Sirzechs, Vera was about to pull his ear painfully and remind him to be more respectful and calm, when she was stopped in her tracks. "Shut up Vera!. Can't you see that our lovely Rias is in trouble." Sirzechs said in an equally cold tone as the one he just used to address his queen.

Vera froze in her tracks, recognizing that voice. It wasn't the voice he used when he was asking her to do something. It was the voice he used when he was ordering her to do something. The voice was that of a King giving an order that cannot be disobeyed.

It is extremely rare for Sirzechs to use that voice, even more rare for him to use it towards her. So with that, she lowered her hand and stood back to continue observing the scene in front of her with a sad smile. She herself was hoping that nothing happens to her beloved Rias, after all she was like a little sister to her.

Sirzechs again looked at the screen and internally hoped that the stranger do not do anything harmful to Rias. Sirzechs didn't want himself to release his demonic power sealed within him in front of so many low class devils.

 _~~Back To Rating Game Arena~~_

The young boy from the group of intruders, stepped forward and gazed at the academy with an expressionless face.

The said boy had medium length blonde, spiky hair and purple rippled metallic eyes. He adorned a narrow face and bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of his upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. He also wore a beaded necklace, which was quite similar to the one worn by his predecessor _Sage of the Six Paths._

The boy then looked over his shoulder and signaled the rest of his team to move towards their respective position. The members of the team nodded at the boy and made their way towards their preordained position, while one of them stayed with the boy.

When the team was out of his vision, the boy held out his hand and pointed his palm towards the academy.

' _Know Pain.'_ and with that thought in his mind, the boy uttered two simple words that brought havoc to the alternate dimension.

 **" _Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)"_**

An invisible force, then clashed violently with the ground, shaking the very foundation of the ground and the result was spectacular. A thundering crash was heard and the devils scattered in the sky, while a large gaping wound in the ground was created by the sheer force of gravity. What used to be a large building was now nothing more, but a crater, meters wide and deep. The smell of smoke still lingered in the air and several pieces of earth lied awry. The four paths that left Naruto earlier, surrounded the crater and aligned themselves in a square formation.

When the rubble settled down, Naruto was pleased to see the devils standing on the other side of the deep crater with a look of pure horror on their face.

While the others were looking at the crater in shock, a certain redhead was giving Naruto a deadly glare that did little to affect him. He had seen more scarier glare on the faces of both men and women who were many times more dangerous than her. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" the redhead asked in a demanding tone, while a tinge of fear was clearly observable in her voice.

Naruto turned a bit to his right side and looked at the girl with a calm, steady gaze. "Rias Gremory, the youngest and only daughter of Zeoticus Gremory and Venelana Bael. The future heir of Gremory clan and posses Power of Destruction. Even after being so powerful, you're still tied to Riser Phenex because of a marriage contract." Naruto said in an impassive tone, shocking the devils due to his knowledge of the underworld.

"H-How do you know so much about me?" Rias asked in fear and called out her power of destruction. The other devils, who were looking at the scene, completely forgot about the rating game and became focused on the new threat, as they too released their power.

Naruto didn't even budged from his position even after the Devil's little show off of power and kept on looking at the them with an expressionless face. Soon a black rod completely made up of his chakra materialized in his right hand.

"It doesn't matter who I am or how I know so much about you all, what does matter is that, today I will make you all feel what true pain is." Naruto said in a chilling tone making them all shiver in fear, while a certain black haired devil let out a small moan due to his choice of words.

He then started walking towards the crater, while his Asura path followed him in his every step"Today, You will know how we humans feel when you devils kill one of our family member or friends just for your sake. Prepare yourself devils!" with that said, Naruto leaped into the crater.

Riser meanwhile, was angered not only at this stranger's appearance, but also about his rating game with Rias being disturbed. Riser turned towards Rias and spoke in a serious tone. "Rias, you and your peerage stay here. Riser will deal with this pest and will show him the power of Phenex" Rias looked a bit hesitant for a second before nodding at him.

~~ _Reception Room~~_

"What was that!" Grayfia exclaimed in pure surprise, completely losing the control over her emotions for a second. She has never seen so much of destruction done only by a single attack.

The other devils who were present in the room, too had the same thought in their minds. Their surprise turned into fear, when they heard the words that left the mouth of the Intruder. Soon the whole room was filled with shouts and useless babbling.

"SILENT!" came a shout from none other than the Lucifer of Underworld, Sirzechs. His body was now leaking unimaginable amount of power, which made other devils to back away in fear. While all of this was happening, his fellow Maous were looking at him with sadness on their faces, even the ever lively and beautiful Serafall Leviathan had a serious expression on her face.

Sirzechs after a while composed himself and again looked over to the screen with a scowl on his handsome face.

' _Rias please be safe!'_

 _~~~Alternate Dimension~~~_

The peerage member were getting closer to their enemy, and as expected, they divided into two groups, one for each 'Intruder'. Riser on the other hand decided to let his peerage do all the work and with Yubelluna he stayed beside Rias and her peerage.

The eight members, consisting of Ile, Nel, Ravel, Ni, Li, Sirius, Marion and Karalamine, went after Naruto while the other remaining seven members went after the Asura Path.

As the team was about to get close to Naruto, he raised his right hand and pointed his palm towards them. " ** _Shinra Tensei!"_**

Soon they all collided with an invisible force and were pushed away to the ground. The impact was too much for the petite body of Ile and Nel, as they went unconscious on the ground itself.

Naruto then raised his hand towards Sirius. " _ **Bansho Ten'in"**. _Sirius was the pulled towards Naruto by an invisible force. No matter what she tried, she kept being pulled towards Naruto. Once she was close enough, Naruto swung his black receiver in straight motion, piercing the woman's abdomen, and before Sirius could even scream, Naruto pinned her down to the ground and embedded an another black receiver through her thigh that went straight out to the other side and sunk into the ground.

Karlamine who had been previously thrown back, sensing an opening attacked Naruto from behind, while completely oblivious to fact that four individuals were watching her every moment critically with their **_Rin'negan_** from above the crater. Naruto closed his eyes and abruptly moved to his left allowing the woman's sword to pass right by him. The next thing everyone saw was three rod embedded on the woman's back before she hit the ground dead. Looking to his right Naruto saw Asura path blasting Shuriya with his segmented missiles.

Rias and her peerage were shocked at the massacre they were witnessing. Rias knew very well about how much experienced Riser's peerage were, but this _BOY_ and his Android companion were fighting with them like they were nothing.

Akeno on the other hand, even after knowing the direness of situation, just looked at the scene like a regal lady while hiding her blush as the mysterious boy was inflicting pain unto the unfortunate girls. ' _Yessss. More pain. Heheheehehe_.'

Getting frustrated with the defending, Naruto decided to change to offensive rather than letting them come to him. He then suddenly dashed towards the twins Li and Ni. When he was close enough he grabbed one of the Li's hand and punched her with a chakra enhanced fist, breaking some of her ribs in the process. Ni noticing that her enemy was distracted with Li, leaped a little away from her enemy and prepared a _Ki_ enhanced punch.

After finishing the preparation and seeing an opening, she vault towards Naruto and aimed her punch directly onto his face. But much to her and other devils surprise, Naruto stopped her punch with his bare hands and delivered a spinning back kick straight to her jaw, all while looking at the opposite direction. He then turned over to her and gazed at her unconscious form with his ominously glowing _Rin'negan,_ which made the other devils recoil back in fear.

Ravel having enough of this, looked over to the remaining devils and shouted at them. "All of you retreat back and stay with each other from now. We cannot defeat them like this" hearing their superior's command, all the devils retreated back and formed a team. Ravel, then prepared a huge fireball in her hands and launched it towards Naruto.

Naruto didn't even move from his position, as he just kept on looking at the incoming attack impassively. "Very well then" with that said Naruto made a Snake hand seal and placed his hand on the ground.

Noticing that the impact of the jutsu will be very huge, Asura path jumped out of the crater and joined the Preta path and went lifeless near him.

" ** _Suiton: Bakusui Shōha (Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave)"_**

An enormous volume of water then seeped out of the ground, which easily swallowed up the fireball and went straight towards the devils. Ravel was quick to react and sprinted towards the sky, while the other devils were not so lucky and were crushed mercilessly by the advancing surge.

Naruto stepped on the water and tilted his head a little bit up to look at Ravel. He then raised his left hand towards her. " ** _Bansho Ten'in"_** and with that Ravel was pulled towards Naruto and just like Sirius, Ravel too was unable to do anything.

Naruto nothing that she was getting closer, prepared a **_Rasengan_** in his right hand and aimed straight for her chest. But before **_Rasengan_** could touch her, Naruto stopped Ravel in mid air, about six inches away from the spiral ball of chakra.

Ravel could feel the air moving in front of her clothes, as she looked at the boy with tears in her eyes.

"Do you feel the fear now? Did you felt the pain of your group? Did you saw their expression when I pierced them with the rods? Tell me Ravel Phenex?" Naruto asked her in a cold tone.

Ravel after hearing Naruto's question, started crying more hardly. "Please leave me!" she begged between her sobs.

Naruto eyed her for a moment, before shoving the **_Rasengan_** straight through her abdomen, making her scream in agony and pain. He then dropped her unconscious body in the water.

' _Only two left now'_ Naruto thought, but before he could do anything, a huge fireball with explosions going off within and around it, headed straight for him. He didn't have time to move and was enveloped by the inferno.

Riser and Yubelluna were now hovering in the air, while Riser was seething at the inferno below him. "How dare you bastard! You killed my beautiful little sister! I'm gonna kill you" Riser yelled in uncontrolled rage.

"Master he's already dead. No one has been able to withstand that attack." Yubelluna replied, hiding her own anger behind her monotone voice.

"Well looks like I'm the first then." Naruto said from within the flames, shocking Riser and Yubelluna. The two Devils looked at the flames in shock. The flames started to move weirdly before they were extinguished by a slice of air. Inside the torrent of flames Naruto was standing with his right arm out, the one that created the air that doused the flames.

Naruto then gazed at Yubelluna and closed his right eye, before opening it again to show the world his **_Sharinnegan._**

"You are annoying Yubelluna!" with that said his right eye spun menacingly and a small line of blood trailed down his cheek.

" ** _Amaterasu!"_**

From out of no where a jet stream of ethereal black flames shoot towards Yubelluna and before she could even react, the flames engulfed her voluptuous form.

' _Ris-Riser-sama!'_ A silent scream escaped from her mouth, before she was burned alive in front of her master. Her burnt and battered body then fell down from the sky and impacted harshly with the ground.

Riser who watched the whole ordeal was now scared to no limits. This individual not just has defeated his peerage singlehandedly, but also has some sort of powerful black flames. By just looking at the flames, Riser knew they were far more powerful than his own Phenex fire. Composing himself a bit, Riser looked at Naruto with an unreadable expression on his face."What do you want?" Riser asked frantically.

Naruto eyes lingered over him for a second before Naruto dashed towards him and pinned him down to the ground. And before Riser could know what was happening, four black rods pierced both of his hand and legs and embedded themselves into the ground.

"Ahhhhhh!!" Riser screamed in agony, as an amazing amount of pain flooded his senses and liquid flowed around the rods, splashing onto the ground. It was his blood. His Phenex healing tried to ease the pain but much to his dismay, nothing worked.

"How are you feeling Riser?" Naruto asked the young Phenex venomously.

In answer Riser just whimpered weakly. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm punishing you for the sins that you have committed Riser. I'm punishing you for what you have done in Hikone Village Orphanage. I'm making you feel the same pain, that the poor child felt before he died peacefully in my arms." Naruto explained monotonously.

A hollow laugh escaped from Riser's mouth. "You can't be a human! Humans are not powerful like you! The people in Hikone village were nothing in compared to you."

Naruto ruminated over Riser's words for a minute before speaking again. "What do you even know about humans, Riser? You don't have any relation with them. You just think of them as a tool for your own use. They are just mere mindless puppets for you and you use them according to your own liking and satisfaction." Naruto retorted impassively.

"I know humans, my peerage mostly consists of them. They are weak and pathetic" Riser growled at Naruto, while also trying his best to remove the rods from his body.

"See, that's the problem with all of you devils. You devils treat humans as someone who is inferior to them, yet when it comes to finding a suitable member for your peerage, the devils shamelessly resorts to us for aid. Devils thinks of humans as pathetic individuals, while they hide themselves behind us during the rating game. You devils mercilessly rapes countless women of our race and kills thousands of people for your sake without any remorse. So now tell me Riser, who is pathetic, we Humans or you Devils?" Naruto asked in a deep voice as he narrowed his eyes at him.

Riser for a moment didn't say anything, as he was at the loss of words. Naruto noticed it and nodded. "I see that you don't have any answer to my question. Very well then, Riser Phenex embrace your end." with that, Naruto swung an another chakra rod straight towards Riser. The caliginous black rod made contact with Riser's chest and entrenched itself into his heart. Riser struggled for a few seconds, before he was claimed by the dark embrace of the death.

Naruto eyed the dead form of Riser for a while, before turning his head over to Rias and her peerage, who had a look of pure horror on their faces.

"Still wants to fight me, Rias?"

 **~~~~X~~~.**

 **A.N- Here you have it, the fourth chapter done and dusted. Thank you all for waiting and I will get to this story whenever I can.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. Review to tell me what you all think.**


	5. Itami!

**_A.N - I don't own Naruto Uzumaki or any other characters that are related to High School DxD and Naruto._**

 ** _~~X~~_**

 _Naruto eyed the lifeless body of Riser for a while, before turning his head over to Rias and her peerage, who had a look of pure horror etched on their faces._

 _"Still wants to fight me, Rias?"_

 _~~x~~_

Rias narrowed her eyes as she looked down at the center of the crater and glared coldly at the intruder. Sensing the danger, all the member of her peerage reappeared in front of her, except for Asia who remained still on her spot.

"Who are you?" asked Rias with gritted teeth, the aura of destruction flared around her wildly.

Naruto didn't even waver a bit by the aura and had a look of disinterest as he gazed at Rias' furious face. "I'm a feeling that no one wants to feel, yet, in one way or another it abides in everyone... I'm Pein" he finally answered.

Rias could only shake in uncontainable fury at his answer. "You monster," she said, "do you realize what have you done!?."

"Yeah I do. I brought justice to Riser Phenex for the sins he had committed in the past." stated Naruto, glancing at the now dead Riser for a second, before turning his full attention towards Rias.

"No matter how much of a nuisance Riser was, but in the end he was a fellow devil." responded Rias with a scowl." And if you think that I'm going to let you run away without any punishment, then you're seriously mistaken!. I Rias Gremory of Gremory House will punish you for the crime that you have committed, Pein!"

Naruto merely stared at her with a bored look. "Stay away from me Rias, you are of no importance to me and I don't want to start an another fight." said Naruto with the same bored look before turning his attention to his paths.

"Are you taking me for granted?" questioned Rias while looking at Naruto straight in the eyes. The ground beneath her soon started shaking due to the power that she was releasing.

"Yes," answered Naruto without any hesitation. "And why shouldn't I," he began, looking momentarily at Akeno and the rest before turning his attention back to Rias " You are the weakest devil of the current generation, Rias. You boast of having three sacred gear users in your peerage, but still are afraid of Riser. Even after inheriting the famed power of destruction, you are unable to make a name for yourself, even now people refer to you as the youngest daughter of Gremory or the younger sister of Lucifer. You say that you understand your peerage and treat them like your own family, but in reality they are nothing more than just some mere puppets for you. You Rias, are nothing more than just a failure to me." he finished with an almost invisible scowl, shocking the devils present around him.

"Don't you dare bring my servants in this matter. I understand them better than anyone in this world." Rias whispered with a dark look on her face, while her peerage members who were standing beside her, nodded at their master's words.

"Have your ever lost an important person in your life?" Naruto asked the angry redhead with an intrigued look on his face.

Rias after listening Naruto's question became still for a moment. "No" she hesitantly answered.

Naruto simply regarded the girl before him for a couple of seconds. "Then how can you understand Akeno, when you don't even know her pain. Her pain of loss is still unbeknown to you, you don't know how it feels like to see a person that you loved dearly die in front of you. Akeno and the rest of your peerage have suffered a lot Rias, but you on the other hand don't even know what true suffering is. True understanding is only created when people share pain, when they all share the loss and suffering dealt to them." Naruto stopped abruptly, while his pair of Rin'negan continued to analyze Rias.

After few breathes he started speaking again." You don't even know about the things that they have been through. Your knight Kiba, lost all of his friends during the Project of Holy Swords. Your rook Koneko was betrayed by her sister and was sentenced to death by the so called superior Devils. They both were innocent, but still suffered a fate worse than the death itself. So now tell me Rias, how much do you understand your peerage?" Naruto asked with a hint of amusement

Rias remained silent after Naruto's words. "I-I…" Her gazed dropped to the floor. "I don't know" she said with a low whisper.

While all this was happening, the peerage of Rias were in turmoil. They all had somewhat of mixed feelings about the whole thing. On one hand they wanted to support their master and tell the stranger about how much their master loves them, but on the other hand they can't simply disagree with the points that were raised by the individual standing in front of them. So they decided to do the smart thing and remained silent...well except for Akeno.

"Ara, it seems like we won't be getting away from here without a fight huh, Rias." Akeno said from beside Rias, but didn't got a response from her king. "Rias?" She said again, now managing to get her king's attention.

"Did you say something Akeno?" Rias asked her queen, still not looking away from the intruder.

Giving a nod, Akeno repeated herself. "I said we should make a plan for a fight, we cannot defeat him without a proper plan." Looking at her king, she saw that Rias was still looking at the blonde mystery boy now named Pein. "Ara Ara, are you perhaps interested in this _Pein_ boy Rias?"

Taking her gaze away from the boy, Rias looked over at her queen. "Akeno, I would be lying if I said I am not, he's a mystery. While he call himself a human, I would say he's telling a half truth, by his voice, his clothing and the weapons that he pulled out on Riser and his peerage, I can surely say that he's a supernatural being." She explained after analyzing Naruto for a while. "But despite all that he's still very powerful individual and we should not let our guard down in front of him."

Giving Rias a nod Akeno herself stared at Naruto for a while, during the staring their eyes met for a second and in that mere second Akeno clearly saw everything hidden behind his metallic rippled eyes, the loneliness, the unimaginable suffering, and the pain of losing a loved one just like her, but there was a slight difference between their pain, in her struggle, she had friends to support her, but in his, he only had himself.

' _Who you really are, Pein?'_ Akeno thought to herself, her cheeks adorned a faint pink tint due to the mention of Pain.

"I see..." Naruto curtly nodded. "looks like you finally realized your mistake Rias. But don't worry Rias, because today you will know and understand the pain of your peerage." The former shinobi said, from the corner of his eyes he noticed the shaking of Issei and prepared himself, knowing that from here on out things will get more interesting.

"Shut up monster!, I'm going to destroy you for killing those innocent girls and berating my buchou." Iseei shouted with all his might and before Rias or any other devil could say anything to stop him, Iseei revealed his sacred gear and launched himself towards Naruto with his left hand extended in order to use his power ' _Boost'._

Naruto waited as Issei came at him with his shining sacred gear in his left hand. Letting him close the distance, Naruto finally acted when Iseei's left hand was mere centimeters away from his face. He released a burst of enormous amount of chakra from his left hand.

' ** _Shinra Tensei!'_**

As soon as chakra left his hand, the full power of the attack was revealed. The air exploded and the ground shattered, forming a whirlwind of incredibly dense flying debris that was aimed right at Issei.

"Eh?" Was all Issei managed to get out, caught completely unaware by the sudden turnabout. That was his last act before he was engulfed by the tornado of dirt and rubble. The debris collided with Issei and sent him crashing onto the ground far away from Naruto. The entire attack didn't just stop at Issei. It continued onwards into the widely spread forest behind the previously destroyed academy. Uncountable trees were uprooted by the sheer amount of the gravitational force and the a thick layer of ground was peeled off from the surface, leaving behind a new formed valley of debris.

"W-What?" Iseei found himself paralysed by the boy in front of him; his mere presence radiated power and his cold gaze seemed to stare right through them.

"So you are the container of Welsh Dragon" Naruto's voice was hard and blunt, emotionless even and he didn't seem to blink even once, just boring his gaze into the frightened _Red Dragon Emperor._ "You disappoint me Issei Hyoudou. I thought you will prove out to be a great challenge, but it seems like I was wrong in my assumptions. You can't even dodge my simple attack." Naruto said, as he looked around to the crumpled form of the ground, before returning his steely, even gaze to the rather important figure in front of him.

"But I must commend you Issei; even after knowing that I'm far above you in prowess, you still had the courage to confront me." Issei tensed as Naruto turned to fully face him, his full attention now on the much younger man.

"How are you so powerful? How can you overpower the attack of my Sacred Gear?" Issei knew the answer was obvious, as he can clearly see the strange eyes that were fixed in the eye sockets of the boy, but he still thought it best to ask; every second this Pein was occupied, his fellow peerage members had more time to prepare.

"I will always be stronger than you Issei. And for how am I so strong, well the answer is simple... Pain, a thing that you lack and I have." Issei's eyes squinted in confusion. "Pain?" Iseei blinked, as he slowly rose up to his feet again.

"Yes Pain!, Pain nourishes courage, and courage is the key to power. Without pain, there would be no suffering, without suffering we would never learn from our mistakes. To make it right, pain and suffering is the key to all windows, without it, there is no way of life." Naruto spoke in a sonorous tone so that the people around them can hear him too.

Akeno who heard the whole explanation, couldn't control herself and jumped between the intruder and Issei, Kiba and Koneko soon joined her and took their position by her side.

"Ufufufu, this so much fun, ~ _Pein-kun~._ But unfortunately I can't let you do more damage to our precious Dragon-kun and I too want to be a part of this fight. " Akeno remarked, a blush on her face. She even licked her lips sensually, showing the battle was arousing her.

With a wave of her hand, Akeno created a multitude of thunder strikes. They came from all directions, surrounding Naruto completely.

In a blur of motion that the devils had no hope of following, **_Gakidō_** ** _(Preta Path) appeared_** beside Naruto and formed a huge circular barrier around them. The constructed barrier easily endured and absorbed the thunder that attacked them from all sides.

"Ara ara, _Pein-kun_. You really are powerful" Akeno bubbled in a joyful voice. Naruto didn't answer, as he just carried on analyzing Akeno. Akeno didn't seem to care though, and soon changed into her miko outfit and declared in a sultry tone, "But I think it is time to finish up this duel." Lifting her hands into the air, a large yellow magic circle formed above Akeno. The demonic power was apprehensible, indicating that Akeno was clearly putting everything she had left into this attack.

 _Gakidō_ readied himself for an another attack, but stopped when he felt the hand of his leader on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head over to his leader and looked straight into his eyes. "I will handle this, you join the rest of the Paths above the crater and do your preassigned work." Naruto ordered his fellow path. The _Gakidō_ nodded and soon vanished in a purple blur.

Like a lightning rod, a bolt of thunder shot down from the sky and collided with Akeno's magic circle, the thunder was summarily absorbed by the circle. With that as her cue, Akeno moved her hands in front of her and pointed them out to Naruto. The magic circle then regurgitated the thunder it had absorbed, this time aimed directly at Naruto.

Naruto stopped a short distance from the attack, barely ten metres separating him and the booming bolt of thunder. Naruto sensing the attack getting closer, decided to reciprocate the favor. His eyes abruptly started glowing ominously as he started forming three hand seals. _'Ram - Snake - Rabbit'_. After finishing the seals he clapped his hands in a praying manner.

 ** _"Takemikazuchi : Rakurai - (Creation of Thunder God : Thunderbolt)"_**

A few seconds later, clouds started gathering in the sky and the loud booming thunders could be heard everywhere, soon the sky started to get darker. Naruto waited for few moments, before he motioned his hand down, commanding the thunderbolt to attack.

Following Naruto's command, the enormous ethereal purple bolt of lightning left the sky and rocketed towards the Akeno's thunder bolt. As soon as the attacks collided Naruto's purple thunderbolt easily overwhelmed Akeno's lighting and kept on moving towards the group of devils.

"H-He... He obliterated my ultimate attack like it was nothing." Akeno remarked in shock, her previous demeanor completely fading away. She just stared with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what had just happened… then suddenly she saw the purple lighting that was surging towards them.

"Move!" she shouted at her fellow devils, as she took off to the sky to avoid the attack. Kiba and Koneko overcoming their shock, sensed the attack just a moment before it hit them. Moving to the side, Kiba easily avoided the attack due to his speed boost. Koneko on the other hand narrowly avoided the attack from connecting perfectly. Instead of hitting her back, the lighting connected with her left side of the body. She screamed in pain as the electricity surged through her system. Blasted away from the ground, she wasn't capable of recovering in time to prevent hitting again with the ground. Her body dug a trench in the ground before she came to a stop. Knowing that soon she will be unconscious, Koneko turned her head towards the frightened Rias who was coming towards her and whispered. "Run away from here Rias-senpai!"

Akeno tried to make it back to Koneko, but was interrupted by some missiles of **_Shuradō (Asura Path)_** that collided with her voluptuous form. The missiles kept on coming and damaging her, until she lost her consciousness too. Her burned and battered form then fell from the sky and made a hash impact with ground.

"Koneko...Akeno!" Kiba spoke with pain in his voice. Sending a deep glare towards his opponent, he called out, "Prepare yourself Pein," Kiba was about to attack, but stopped when he felt surge in demonic power that drew his attention. Moving in the direction, he came upon a sight he hadn't expected. His King was the source of the demonic power and she was clearly concentrating on something. Based on the amount of demonic power and concentration, it was a high level spell.

Rias' whole body was engulfed in a red aura and she was shaking uncontrollably. "You have done enough, now get ready to embrace your end Pein." with that said she finally released all her demonic towards Naruto.

Seeing a large ball of red energy form in Rias' hands, _Gakidō and **Chikushõdõ (Animal Path)**_ quickly appeared beside Naruto and created two barriers, one to absorb and another to defend. Unfortunately, Rias' attack was on a different level than Akeno's. Both the barriers after a while shattered before the force, and Naruto was forced to scatter to avoid being destroyed. His paths on the other hand were not so lucky and were obliterated by the _Power Of Destruction_.

Rias got back to her feet, smoke covering the area she was in. She waited as it cleared to show the two completely lifeless body of the two intruder. She didn't pay them much attention, instead started looking around the field to sense Naruto.

"Tsk, I was hoping to destroy that bastard with this attack, but that bastard escaped again. At least we got two of them," Rias remarked in dissatisfaction. Arms suddenly burst from the ground beneath her, six to be precise, and each one made to grab her legs. Rias was unable to react in time and was pinned to ground harshly. She tried to free herself, but her every attempt was proven to be futile, no matter how much hard she tried the six mechanical hands didn't let her go and held her tightly to the ground.

Kiba who saw this, tried to help Rias, but before he could do anything, he was pulled towards a certain direction. After floating in mid air for a while, he was abruptly slammed onto the ground. Two dark chakra rods seemingly out of nowhere descended towards his helpless form and pierced his left lung and the

lower part of his abdomen. "Ahhhh" Kiba screamed in anguish and pain. The pain soon became too much to bear and Kiba after a while lost his consciousness.

Naruto walked over to where the lifeless body of Kiba was. Naruto kicked him none too gently to roll him onto his stomach. Stepping till he was standing over Kiba entirely, Naruto crouched down and sat on the back of Kiba.

Rias' eyes became wide, her heart practically stopping as she felt warm liquid drip down her face. It was so sudden, so fast, she hadn't even known what was going on before Kiba was slammed on the ground and was pierced by those rods. Her hand clenched once as her mind became clouded by a primal, burning rage. "You killed him!" she snarled in fury, making Naruto turn his gaze onto her.

"Yes...You killed my people and in return I killed yours" Naruto answered in a deep and sonorous voice.

Rias' hand slowly opened and closed, balling into a fist before relaxing over and over. "Why you are doing this?" she meekly asked, tears now flowing freely on her cheeks.

Naruto stood up from his position and frowned. "To make you feel the same pain that I felt when that poor kid died in my arms." Naruto continued to walk forward, seemingly unconcerned with his surroundings as he didn't even glance about, always keeping his vision fixed on Rias.

Rias' confusion got the better of her and his eyes showed it as she blinked at the man walking towards her. "What will you achieve by making us feel your Pain?"

The blonde-haured Rinnegan wielder smiled faintly at her, his arms going wide as if to mock the very situation they stood in the midst of. "Peace"

"Peace..." Rias said with gritted teeth."How could you preach about peace standing in the very midst of an attack you instigated?" Rias asked him venomously.

Naruto's small smile slipped away as his face once again lost any sign of emotion. "When the power of _Fear_ overcomes the fear of power, the World will know Peace."

Naruto stopped a short distance from the redhead, barely ten inches separating the two individual.

Rias would have retorted more harshly, but was stopped as two dark chakra rod pierced her lower abdomen and her right thigh, embedding her more deep into the ground. "All destruction, by violent revolution or however it be, is new creation on a wider scale." Naruto monotonously whispered into the ears of Rias. Rias tried to say something, but was unable to do so as she too went unconscious.

Standing up from his position, Naruto then looked at the shaking form of Asia who had tears on her beautiful face. Naruto regarded the blonde for a moment, before making his way towards her.

"How are you little Aisa?" Naruto's voice finally broke the painfully deafening silence, snapping Asia out of her thoughtful trance, their eyes still firmly glued on one another.

Suddenly a red blur out of nowhere flashed beside Asia. As light faded away, Asia was surprised to see Iseei standing beside her. Iseei glared at Naruto while gritting his teeth. Naruto just met his eyes sternly. "Stay away from her Pein!" he said in an emotionless tone, as his body was completely engulfed in an armour made of some red metal.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, before smiling ever so slightly at the now modified Iseei "So we finally going to fight seriously _, Red Dragon Emperor?_ " Naruto asked in amusement while his eyes glowed ominously.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~XxX~~~~~~~~~~_**

 ** _There it is. Tell me what you think. I'm particularly hoping for constructive reviews on the pros and cons._**

 ** _Warning, my chapters won't be that much long if I continue this story. Most updates will probably be around 4,000- 5,000 words._**

 ** _I still need a beta reader, so anyone who is interested, please Pm me._**

 ** _Pls like, share and Review._**


End file.
